Life changing journey
by Shadesong of Thunderclan
Summary: Jaydlyn, A pure white husky/Kishu mix, meets John, a German Shepard of Ohu while hunting a Bear named Carr. He saves her from her almost death and take her to safety. The two team up and set out to gather strong dogs to fight against Akakabuto. Rated M cause of Language and Gore/Violence. And cause I'm paranoid XD. By the way, I suck at summaries T.T


**Well, heres my first Ginga story! I hope I do good with it, I'm used to wrting about cats or people so I wanted to try dogs for once ^_^ And yes, I have actually seen both series :) No Flamers please! Constructive critic is fine though.**

**Disclaimer: **I dont own the Ginga series, etc. etc.

**However: **I do actually own my OCs.

* * *

**Prologue**

"Damn you Carr! I'll tear you to shreds!" A pure white she-dog howls out in rage. Carr, one of Akakabuto's platoon bears, about the size of an actually car, attacked the she-dog. Carr was brown and had glowing yellow eyes. The bear snarled loudly at the dog and swiped at her.

She dodged and leapt at the bear, clamping her jaws tightly on his muzzle. The bear thrashed about trying to sling her off, but she held a good grip. Blood slipped past her teeth as she tightened her grip. Twisting her body, she layed her body roughly on the back of his neck, keeping her grip on his muzzle and latching her claws into his skin, causing the bear to wail loudly.

Carr stood up on his hind legs and backed up agaisnt a tree, slamming the dog into it. She fell to the ground with a thump and staggard to her feet. "Bastard!" She charged at him, blood roaring in her ears. Her paws tingled with rage as she leapt at him again. She bit on his neck as hard as she could and the bear roared with pain. He swiped a paw at her again and was able to knock her off.

She fell to the ground again and spat out a chuck of fur and skin. She licked her jaws, now stained with blood. She watched the blood pour from his wound and he glared at her, his yellow eyes filled with anger. He snarled and charged towards her. She was about to dodge his blow but she wasn't quick enough. He smacked the white she-dog into the air and she hit a tree, then fell to the ground.

She tried to get up but failed and fell back down once more. Her bright green eyes were full of fear as Carr was about to make a final blow. Her vision blackend and right before she was about to fall unconsious, the last thing she heard, was Carr wailing in agony and stumbling to the ground.

* * *

John watched as the she-dog began to stir from her sleep. She jerked her head up to look at her surroundings. "Where am I?" She asked disoriented.

John approched her slowly, careful not to scare her. "You're safe, in mine and my owner's house. You took some damage fighting that bear. Lucky I was able to find you before he did a death blow." John said in his snarky attitude.

The she-dog snorted. "I didn't need your help. I had everything under control."

"Didn't look like it to me." John said smirking. The she-dog snarled. She was pure white, and had bright green eyes, and her tail curled over her back. She also had a hot pink bandana around her neck, torn up from the years of damage. "What's your name kid?"

The she-dog blinked tooken aback by his question. "Jaydlyn. I'm a Husky/Kishu mix. And yours?"

"John. German Shepard." John licked his jaw. "You have an owner kid?"

Jaydlyn layed her head in her paws sadly. "Not anymore.. My master, Shade, was killed two years ago by that damn bear." She unsheathed her claws and bared her teeth. "Thats why I was hunting him. I want to avenge my master's death." She softed her gaze and sat back up, sheathing her claws. "This bandana was the last thing she gave to me before she died. She told me to be safe and watch over myself. I've lived in those woods for two years, hunting Carr, trying to kill him any chance I got. I always failed or he retreated before I got the chance." John nodded and looked at her softly.

"I could train you to be stronger. So you could have that revenge you want, and kill Carr." He stated.

Jaydlyn's eyes lit up. "Would you really do that for me?" She rose to her paws.

"Mhm. My master is away for a while so we can leave first thing tomorrow and train. I was planning on venturng into the woods anyway. I'm on a mission. I plan to gather dogs for Ohu. I went and challenged their leader, but lost to him and he told me to help gather dogs to take down Akakabuto. All the dogs will gather in three months." John said.

Jaydlyn nodded confindently. "I'll help you then. I know a place where we can start. And we can train along the way."

"Where is this place?" John asked.

"It's farther into the Southern Alps. The leader's name is Gōtō. He is a black and silver Tibetan Mastiff. He once saved my master from getting raped a few years back. He's been a close friend of mine ever since. Dusty, a brown Lab, is his second in comand. But I couldn't tell you much about him. Gōtō is a leader of over 30 dogs last time I saw him. It's been a few months so he may have added more. He doesn't have many followers, but it's a good start." Jaydlyn explained.

John nodded, understanding and the two rested for the night with the plan in mind. They would leave first thing in the morning. John thought he was going like this she-dog too.

**A/N: Gōtō**** translates to Bandit. Thought I should let yall know ;) Well, let me know what you think of it so far! Again, no flames please!**


End file.
